


I see la vie en rose

by Yleisnotonfire



Series: Sudden inspiration [12]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, so used to angst that idk the fluff tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22800394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yleisnotonfire/pseuds/Yleisnotonfire
Summary: Outside rain is pouring down non-stop but inside their house, Soonyoung and Jihoon are in their own warm world.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Series: Sudden inspiration [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1155314
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I see la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Louis Armstrong's version of la vie en rose. If you want to get in the mood, I'll leave the link to the song here.
> 
> [ **La Vie En Rose** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Se1SbqmmAiE)   
> 

It’s raining outside. 

The sound of the thunders and of the raindrops heavily hitting the roof echoes in the small living room where Soonyoung and Jihoon are. 

For them, it was one of those perfect days to sip some good red wine while listening to the old tunes their grandparents probably used to love and dance to when they were around their age. 

And once they had moved their loveseat around so that it would be placed in front of the fireplace, took their best bottle of red and two glasses, their magic night was ready to begin. 

“What are we listening to tonight?” Soonyoung asks as he pours the wine in the glasses placed on a cart on his side of the couch. 

“It’s the vinyl we bought during our third-anniversary trip to Paris,” Jihoon answer as he places the black disc on the plate of an old-style gramophone, the one he used to watch with big, adoring eyes when he was only a little child playing around his grandfather’s house. 

“La vie en rose?” Soonyoung guesses before the first notes would even start playing. 

Jihoon shortly nods as he takes the chalice Soonyoung is holding for him. 

“To our love that will never wither,” Soonyoung says as we clink our glasses, stealing a quick kiss before taking a sip of the wine. 

Jihoon sighs, basking in the moment where words aren’t needed anymore, hearts in tune with the song filling the room, the storm outside becoming a soft background noise that oddly makes the atmosphere even warmer. 

Head leaning on Soonyoung’s shoulder and fingertips dancing on the rim of his chalice, Jihoon could stay like this for the rest of his life because he was the happiest when he had his lover by his side. 

He didn’t need anything else as long as he had Soonyoung. 

Jihoon quietly smiles as he remembers how he was used to be scared of his attachment to the other man, afraid that it would leave him broken one day. Luckily, things changed when Soonyoung, with his lovingly annoying ways, convinced Jihoon that he wasn’t going anywhere, that he would never dare to let go of his hand, that he was going to love him till the end of the times and even after that. 

Suddenly, Soonyoung stands up, making Jihoon slightly jump up in surprise. He extends a hand and, again, he doesn’t need to say a word as Jihoon already knows what his lover has on his mind. 

Jihoon softly giggles while placing his chalice on the nearest wooden surface. He then takes Soonyoung’s hand and follows him to the middle of the room. 

As the instrumental part of the song ends, Soonyoung holds Jihoon close to him, arms loosely wrapped around Jihoon’s waist. 

At that, Jihoon sneaks his hands below Soonyoung’s arms to embrace him, placing his head on Soonyoung’s chest, right where his heart is loudly beating for him to listen to. 

They stand there, swaying to the soft jazz music when Soonyoung’s cheek comes to rest on top of Jihoon’s head. 

With each other this close in their arms, they don’t need to say a thing as the song speaks for both of them. 

_ 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙠𝙞𝙨𝙨 𝙢𝙚, 𝙃𝙚𝙖𝙫𝙚𝙣 𝙨𝙞𝙜𝙝𝙨 _

_ 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝 𝙄 𝙘𝙡𝙤𝙨𝙚 𝙢𝙮 𝙚𝙮𝙚𝙨 _

_ 𝙄 𝙨𝙚𝙚 𝙡𝙖 𝙫𝙞𝙚 𝙚𝙣 𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚  
_

_ 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙥𝙧𝙚𝙨𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙩𝙤 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 _

_ 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙖 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙖𝙥𝙖𝙧𝙩 _

_ 𝘼 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚𝙨 𝙗𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙢 _

_ 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙨𝙥𝙚𝙖𝙠 _

_ 𝘼𝙣𝙜𝙚𝙡𝙨 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙖𝙗𝙤𝙫𝙚 _

_ 𝙀𝙫𝙚𝙧𝙮 𝙙𝙖𝙮 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙙𝙨 _

_ 𝙎𝙚𝙚𝙢𝙨 𝙩𝙤 𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣 𝙞𝙣𝙩𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙨 _

_ 𝙂𝙞𝙫𝙚 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙨𝙤𝙪𝙡 𝙩𝙤 𝙢𝙚 _

_ 𝘼𝙣𝙙 𝙡𝙞𝙛𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙖𝙡𝙬𝙖𝙮𝙨 𝙗𝙚 _

_ 𝙇𝙖 𝙫𝙞𝙚 𝙚𝙣 𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙚 _

It may be a rainy day but their hearts are so full and they feel so warm that one may think they’re having their own sunny spring day in their world made of two. 

A world where they can see la vie en rose.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have me on twitter, you'll know that I have already posted it on there a couple of days ago. However, since the time my old account got suspended a year and a half ago, I'm scared of losing all of the stories I post on there. So, to be sure not to lose it, I decided to put it on here too!   
> If it's your first time reading this, I hope you enjoyed it!!   
> See you soon with another short story!! 
> 
> ps: for those who're reading Still Lonely, don't worry. I know it's been almost two months since the last chapter but I had a huge writer's block but I am now working on it!


End file.
